1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug for speaker cables, and a speaker terminal by which the speaker cables for respective channels can be connected easily and exactly to the multichannel speaker terminal in an audiovisual field such as a home theater system and to a speaker terminal system composed of the plug and the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the so-called home theater system by which the impact and sense of movie-like reality, that is, the sensation of a movie theater, has become widely prevalent. In a home theater system, a screen image is projected on a big screen in cooperation with acoustic effects in a delicate, highly real, and powerful manner, delivered from multichannel speakers, e.g., 5.1 channel speakers, which correspond to the screen image so that spectators can enjoy a screen image and acoustic effects which cannot be achieved by a conventional audio system. Accordingly, such a powerful home theater system as mentioned above is expected to become widely used rapidly.
In the above-described system, however, since a number of loud speakers having various sizes are used for realizing such impressive acoustic effects in multiple channels, there is such a problem that not only are connecting operations complicated just in the case where the connection for respective loud speakers is made by the use of terminals of a conventional lever type or the like, but also erroneous connection arises easily because the system involves multiple channels and multiple speakers.